


かけら

by nettiking1921



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921





	かけら

大概是10年前后给的@Mint的大振A3本《Nice Beating》写的G，真的犹如锅底一般的黑历史（你  
因为之前已经放过了（不过我又找不到了那条微博了……）也就腆着脸再来一遍呗  
不要问我有没有夜场！我不会说有的！

 

かけら

 

夏天的雨来的总是太突然。明明是个天气晴朗的休息日，却在走出大卖场的那一刻遇上了瓢泼的大雨。很多人都没有带雨具，阿部听着左边的大叔咒骂着气象台，一边瞄着静静站在他右边的三桥。原本只是出来陪他买鞋而已，而现在只要稍稍偏过脸，就可以看到三桥注视着雨幕的认真表情。  
不知不觉和三桥成双行动已经变得稀松平常了。自己是从什么时候开始认识到这件事的呢？  
“……这雨估计要过一会才会停，要不要去里面的饮品店吃点什么？”  
阿部这么建议道，三桥也表示没异议。那家新开的饮品店还挂着有奖消费的牌子，他们买单后，收银的姐姐让他们一人抽了一张刮奖券。阿部刮出个三等奖，居然只换到了一捆让人哭笑不得的卫生纸。另一方面，三桥慢腾腾的刮开奖区，“诶嘿”一笑就涩生生的跑去兑奖。  
“是什么？”收银姐姐笑容璀璨的望着他。  
“特、等奖！(o◇o)”三桥的两腮红扑扑。  
……以上，就是他们来到海滨度假区的前因。  
要知道，特等奖可是两人份的一日一夜海滨度假游，谁想得到三桥居然抽得中这等好物。更惊人的是监督居然说“去吧，你们去好好放松一下再回来”。对，是“你们”，具体一点就是“阿部隆也及三桥廉”。直到站在海滩上，阿部还对此缺乏真实感。  
（这真像是新婚旅行……啊等等，这么说不太对吧？！）  
“阿部、君，田岛他们在、那边、呢……”  
三桥轻轻戳他，然后比了一个方向。阿部顺着他的手指望过去——就在在那一瞬间，他的玻璃心碎了一地。  
这原来是西浦集体度假吗？不是在开玩笑吧Joe！  
“你的脸色怎么这么难看？中暑？”花井过来拍拍他。  
“你没体会过梦境碎裂的幻灭感……别和我说话，现在的我充满杀意。”  
他躲到遮阳伞底下，看着不远处正在被田岛埋进沙堆里的浅发色的少年。浅黄色的沙滩晃得眼睛有些发疼，空气里混杂了淡淡的咸味。泉在边上解释说他们这次也是百监的提议的旅行，虽然住不在一块也是次团体行动，阿部有一茬没一茬的听着应着，心里想的却是三桥。这家伙，出门前没喝什么水，这样玩下去只怕会中暑……真是个笨蛋。  
“……需不需要帮你把他叫过来？”泉看他眉间越皱越紧，不由得换了话题。  
“啊，不用。等下拿点水给他就好了。如果现在叫他，他会一下子紧张起来吧。”  
毕竟难得可以这么放松啊。要是贸然和他搭话，他一定会“哔”的一惊，哆哆嗦嗦的四处张望，俨然一副易受惊的小动物模样。虽然看到他这副没出息的样子，想保护他的心情仍然要高于想揍他的心情，到底是从什么时候变成这样的呢？  
这种心境，就像是恋爱一样啊。  
“好了！我们去水里吧！”田岛振臂一挥，带着三桥冲进了碧蓝的海水里。在潜水区浅黄的细沙叠着淡淡的水色，仿佛流动的琉璃。水温比气温低了好几度，带着盐分的浪花打在身上，是挺惬意的。  
只是这样而已，心情就已经变得十分舒畅了。三桥把自己浸泡在齐胸深的水里，想着能不能更加深入一点，于是就往前又迈出了一步。  
——冷不防脚底踏空。  
霎时咸腥的水就灌进了口腔。三桥清楚的意识到自己整个人都跌进了海里，大概是因为脚底的沙突然凹陷了一点，可以感到脚边有沙子随着水流攒动，但是就是够不着、站不稳。  
“在浅水沙滩里淹死的第一人”——如果报纸上的标题这么写，阿部君一定会生气的吧。  
……为什么第一个想到的是阿部君呢？  
没来得及细想，就有人拽着他的胳膊把他往后拽。接着这股力道他总算浮上了水面，脚也终于实实在在的踩在沙质的水底上。  
“谢、谢谢……”  
“你这家伙，什么时候才能小心点。”阿部松开手，在心中悄悄的叹了口气。幸好自己就跟在他身后几公尺，这个糊涂虫果然不出所料的出状况真不知是幸运还是不幸。他数落了几句后就留下三桥，又游到稍远的地方去了。  
被留在原地的少年还没平复自己的心境。  
（刚才，阿部君是特意去抓我的左手的吧……？大概是怕万一没掌握好力道弄伤右手，即使是危机时刻他也比任何人都考虑的更多。）  
——自己是被如此珍视着呐。  
他也想回应这份珍视，把和阿部在一起的每一个日子就刻在心里。在那个下雨的休息日，看着漫天的雨幕，非但不担心回不去，反而还感到有点开心。因为可以和阿部在一起呆的更久，这场雨简直就像是神赐。喜欢一个人到无以复加的程度——大概就是恋爱了吧。  
不过，不过啊。自己只要在一边注视着他就够了。  
并不是不想说出口，只是觉得阿部已经充分的接受了自己……只是觉得就够了。毕竟他很温柔啊，不是吗？  
就像是夏天的海。  
（……就算是溺死在这片美丽的海里，也无悔了呢）

 

Fin.


End file.
